Betrayel
by Anzu Rose
Summary: The day Mia had been looking forword to all her life was coming... but when th egroom never shows up... Why? What happens? Find out. I tried doing this is a poem format but If you want it in Story thats good to, I'll cange it. (One Shot)


QDG: He he. Hi. Okay, I know your all hating me for not updating COSS  
(Chronicles Of The Silver Sun) but my compy is broken and all I can work on  
are short ficys like this.  
This is a poem I wrote during band class when I was feeling really down. I  
hope you like it. There is mudshiping and a little valeshiping, but it is  
squashed by the mud. mwahahaha  
BTW, thanks to all you who reviewed Fallen Angel..  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The sun sets  
Over the horizon  
She sits in wait  
Adorned with bridal gown  
A tear falls down  
Her fair white face.  
~*He's not coming*~  
She clutches her flowers  
Hope high in her heart  
They tell her to go home  
That this is pointless  
But she stays  
With hope but the words echo through her brain  
~*He's not coming*~  
She cannot see him,  
Riding on his steed  
Away, and away  
Going farther and farther  
Throwing the ring of his finger,  
Tears rolling down his cheeks  
~*He's not coming*~  
She tears of her veil  
Her eyes heavy with sadness  
She has been betrayed  
Too many times for this  
To be forgotten  
Ignored again and again  
~*He's not coming*~  
Blue hair waving in the breeze  
White ribbon flying away  
He gave it to her  
He had given her hope  
But now he had left her for the fire of his heart  
It slowly crossed her mind  
~*He's not coming*~  
His riding was halted  
As he looked to the north  
This hurt him so much  
If only she knew  
Maybe then she would forgive him  
For running away it tore at him that  
~*He's not coming*~  
But he thought he loved her  
His friend of the flame  
Her blazing eyes  
Her blinding beauty  
That is why he ran  
Why he fled  
~*He's not coming*~  
But still she waited  
A flicker of hope  
That he would not leave her  
Leave her heart to freeze  
Maybe he did love her  
As she loved him but,  
~*He's not coming*~  
He saw it coming  
Twisting and furling in the wind  
A white ribbon  
Like a message from above  
He gripped the fine silk  
He held it to him close, but still  
~*He's not coming*~  
He thought of her laugh  
Her soft healing hands  
He picked up his ring  
Brushing of the clinging snow  
Reading the inscription  
"Water and Earth, Sea and Land Unite"  
~*He's not coming*~  
He slid the cold metal  
Around his finger  
Flinching at  
The biting ice  
He longed to hold her  
But. who did he love  
~*He's not coming*~  
She sat, pale as Ivory  
Waiting and waiting  
Minutes turned to hours  
Hours turned to days  
But still she stayed  
Waiting for her love to come, but  
~*He's not coming*~  
He stayed at an inn  
Staring at the ring  
Unsure what to do  
Were to go  
His mind strained and struggled  
But his heart remained silent  
~*He's not coming*~  
She stayed on the bench  
No light shined on her.  
No hope remained  
But still she stayed  
She still waited  
Even though she knew  
~*He's not coming*~  
He stepped into the cold  
Yearning to no the truth  
He clutched the ribbon  
Beginning to see it  
He re-saddled his steed  
But he didn't move farther  
~*He's not coming*~  
The rain began to fall  
Reminding him of her  
He couldn't leave her now  
He now knew he loved her  
He turned his steed  
Heading to his love  
~*He is coming*~  
He saw her from afar  
Pale and cold as ice  
He grit his teeth and  
Hurried his horse  
"I love you!" he murmured  
"Hang on."  
~*He is coming*~  
She saw him and she broke out into a fresh set of tears  
Her eyes were huge with disbelief  
"He didn't forget,." she thought  
"He does love me!"  
She stood shakily  
Basking in the Gold light emitting from him  
~*He is coming*~  
They embraced, as gold mixed with blue  
They game together in an emerald light  
They smiled and kissed  
And the heavens sang out  
They knew nothing at the moment  
Except for the hope and love they would hold forever  
  
~*He had come*~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well there you have it! What do you thing? All reviews are welcome, even  
flames. Please tell me if I sucked, then I'll stop bugging the world with  
ficys like these. Thank you!  
~*QueenDragonGoddess*~ 


End file.
